Baazrag
In the broken crags and tiny caves of the barrens lives the timid baazrag. Two feet long or less, it is one of the smallest omnivores in the stony barren regions. The baazrag’s face is protected by a bony covering that reaches down on either side of the head and across the nose, with holes for the creature’s nostrils and eyes. The mouth and lower law are not protected below the bony covering. The beast’s humped back is covered with a hard, natural armor that protects the animal, especially the fluid storage sack just beneath the shell. Its four legs are comparatively frail but are adequate for darting from shelter to shelter around its rocky home. The tail of the Baazrag about 5” long. Newborns are red-brown, green, yellow, or orange, but the color fades gradually to a sandy gray at old age. Habitat/Society Baazrag packs band together only for mutual defense of their territory. Otherwise, they have little contact with those of other bands. Noble families in the south domesticate the baazrag to rid their households of unwanted pests and insects. The families also organize teams of the creatures to pull wagons. Each baazrag can pull as much as 50 pounds of cargo and transport. A wagon weighing 100 pounds and carrying 500 pounds of cargo requires 12 baazrags to pull it, moving at a rate of 9. Doubling the number of beasts increases the movement rate to 15, the maximum for a harnessed baazrag. Other baazrags have been specially trained to hunt unwanted pests in the sewers. Ecology Baazrag females bear their young either in litters of 2-6 (2d3) or singly. Single births are very rare and are cause for concern. Single births invariably indicate a boneclaw and the whole pack will move to another location quickly. Litters live with the mother until adulthood when they find homes of their own. Baazrag flesh can be eaten. Each adult has 25 pounds of meat. The fluid sac beneath the shell on its back contains 1-4 (1d4) pints of water, but it is tainted with the same toxin that slows normal healing. The water can be purified by a purify food and water spell or by a neutralize poison spell. Drinking tainted water causes 1-6 (1d6) hours of illness. Captured wild baazrags can be sold in various markets as pets or team animals. Locations Baazrag are quite rare on most parts of Toril, but can be found in Raurin, Durpar, Veldorn and Var the Golden. They are also common on the lower planes. LORE Nature DC 15: Anywhere that rough terrain provides cover for their burrows, baazrags can be found in large numbers. These wild beasts are vermin that eat anything they can find. Each individual sees to its own needs, fattening up on weeds and tiny prey, and storing water in a sac under its bony back shell. When larger prey is found, the pack works together for the promise of a good meal for all. All baazrags are born female. Some members of a pack become male when an egg-laying breeder is nearby. These males tend to the breeder, defending her and her eggs as well as any hatchlings. Powerful baazrags have a natural psychic sensitivity. Large psychic disturbances irritate these creatures and can drive them to attack. BAAZRAG GNAWER The gnawer lives near its packmates in hollows found in stony barrens. It bounds among the rocks, making chirps and clicks to keep the other baazrags informed about what it finds. The gnawer is the most tenacious hunter of the pack-once it clamps onto its prey, it refuses to let go. BAAZRAGS IN COMBAT Baazrags gain confidence, focus, and ferocity in numbers. Although they hunt singly, each baazrag acts as a scout for the pack. When a hunter finds prey, its distinct call brings its mates to swarm over the target. The baazrags relentlessly bite this prey and follow the creature until it falls or it proves too tough to pull down, forcing the baazrags to retreat. Category:Animals